Das fahrende Volk (Kapitel)
"Das fahrende Volk" ist das dritte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfundzwanzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Egwene, Perrin und Elyas treffen auf das Fahrende Volk und übernachten bei ihnen. Sie erfahren etwas über den Weg des Blattes. Perrins Fähigkeiten, die Wölfe wahrzunehmen, werden immer stärker. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Caralain Steppe Bela ist sehr nervös, während sie mit den Wölfen unterwegs sind. Egwene ergeht es ebenso, doch sie will es vor Perrin nicht zugeben und streitet es jedes mal ab, wenn er sie darauf anspricht. Nur Scheckie, Springer und Wind begleiten sie, das kann Perrin spüren. Er weiß, dass der Rest des Rudels weit entfernt ist, und das gefällt ihm nicht. Als sie am Morgen nach ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Elyas aufgebrochen sind, hat Perrin die Wölfe schon beim Essen gespürt und ihm war daraufhin der Appetit vergangen. Gerade sagt Egwene Perrin, dass er als nächstes mit dem Reiten dran ist und will, dass auch Elyas nach ihm auf Bela steigen kann. Der jedoch sagt nein und als sie ihn in ihrer üblichen, sturen Art überzeugen will, sieht er sie nur einmal mit seinen gelben Augen an und Egwene verstummt sofort und gibt auf. Perrin kann die Wölfe immer mehr spüren, merkt wann sie sich nähern, sich entfernen, und was ihre Absichten sind. Er könnte geradewegs auf sie deuten, selbst wenn sie sich verstecken. Das gefällt ihm nicht, doch seit ihrer gemeinsamen Reise hat er nicht mehr von Ba'alzamon geträumt, was zumindest ein Vorteil ist. Doch ihm ist aufgefallen, dass jetzt immer ein Wolf anwesend ist, egal was er träumt, selbst wenn es die alltäglichsten Dinge sind. Im Traum weiß er auch immer, dass der Wolf nach einer Bedrohung Ausschau hält, um Perrin davor zu beschützen. Drei Tage sind unterwegs, ohne dass sich etwas Außergewöhnliches ereignet. Da gelangen sie an ein kleines Waldstück, aus dem plötzlich Hunde hervorschießen. Knurrend stellen die Tiere sich ihnen in den Weg und Perrin will sie mit seiner Schleuder vertreiben, doch Elyas winkt ab. Mit einem hohen, langsam tiefer werdenden Pfeifen und einer absteigenden Handbewegung bringt er die Hunde dazu, sich winselnd auf den Boden zu legen. Als sie ihn schließlich schwanzwedelnd ansehen sagt er Perrin, dass man für so etwas keine Waffen braucht. Erklärend sagt er, dass die Hunde sie nie angegriffen hätten, sondern nur abschrecken sollten. Beim nächsten Waldstück würden sie auf Tuatha'an treffen. Perrin ist sofort begeistert, da er noch nie Kesselflicker gesehen hat, doch Egwene ist misstrauisch, da sie fest an die Gerüchte glaubt, dass Kesselflicker alles stehlen würden. Elyas fragt sie verächtlich, ob sie auch Babys stehlen würden. Er spuckt aus und sagt dann, dass sie weniger stehlen als so manche andere Leute, die er kennt. Perrin erklärt, es spräche nichts dagegen, bei ihnen zu lagern, wenn sie es erlauben. Elyas sagt, sie sollten nicht allzu deutlich auf das achten, was die Kesselflicker erzählen, aber ihre Bräuche achten und ihm einfach alles nachmachen. Ort: Lager der Tuatha'an, Caralain Steppe Perrin spürt, wie die Wölfe zurückbleiben, als sie mit den Hunden zum Lager gehen. Schon nach kurzem erreichen sie ein Lager von kleinen, bunt gemalten Wagen, die wie Häuser auf Rädern wirken. Fasziniert betrachtet er die noch bunter gekleideten Menschen, sich unbeschwert im Lager bewegen, die tanzenden und spielenden Kinder und den Frieden über allem. Als man sie bemerkt, bricht die Musik, die soeben noch gespielt wurde, sofort ab und sie werden misstrauisch beobachtet. Schließlich tritt ein Mann vor und begrüßt Elyas mit formellen Worten, während der Wolfsbruder ebenso formell antwortet. Erst als das beendet ist, entspannen sich die Menschen und fahren fröhlich mit ihren Tätigkeiten fort. Die kleine Gruppe wird freundlich zum Essen eingeladen. Sie erfahren, dass Raen - der Mahdi oder Sucher der Gruppe - sie begrüßt hat. Auf Egwenes Nachfrage erklärt ihnen Elyas, dass die Tuatha'an auf der Suche nach einem Lied sind, das sie während der Zerstörung der Welt verloren hätten. Sie sagen, wenn sie es wiederfinden, kehrt das Paradies des Zeitalters der Legenden zurück. Bei Raens Wagen angekommen werden sie von dessen Frau Ila herzlich begrüßt, sie hält sich jedoch bei Elyas sehr zurück. An Egwene hat sie jedoch sofort einen Narren gefressen. Als sie sich um das Feuer gesetzt haben, kommt Aram, der Enkel der beiden, hinzu. Er missachtet die beiden männlichen Neuankömmlinge und fängt sofort an, mit Egwene zu flirten. Als Perrin ihn genauer mustert, erinnert er ihn an Wil al'Seen, der in den Zwei Flüssen allen Mädchen den Kopf verdreht. Ärgerlich sagt Perrin laut, dass die Hunde der Kesselflicker so groß sind und man sie doch so einfach mit den Kindern spielen lässt. Aram erklärt ihm herablassend, dass sie nach dem Weg des Blattes dressiert wurden, einer auf vollkommenen Frieden und Gewaltlosigkeit ausgelegten Lebensweise. Raen sagt, dass die Kesselflicker niemals, unter keinen Umständen, Gewalt anwenden würden, und Perrin fragt verständnislos, was sie tun, wenn jemand sie angreift. Der Sucher seufzt leise und sagt, er würde nach dem Grund fragen und weglaufen, wenn derjenige nicht aufhört. Er erklärt, dass Gewalt jedem schadet, auch dem, der sie anwendet, selbst wenn man sich nicht wehrt. Somit versuchen die Kesselflicker es auch, zu vermeiden, dass jemand eine Gewalttat an ihnen begeht, indem sie weglaufen, damit auch dem Angreifer kein Leid geschieht. Perrin versucht weiter zu fragen, da er das nicht verstehen kann, doch Elyas unterbricht die Unterhaltung und macht Raen Vorwürfe, dass er seine Begleiter von der Philosophie der Tuatha'an zu überzeugen versuche. Ila fragt, ob er sie das Gesetz vom töten oder getötet werden lehren will, das ihr viel grauenvoller vorkommt. Doch Raen bittet um Frieden. Perrin hat das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch schon oft geführt wurde. Raen rechtfertigt sich vor Elyas, dass sie nur Fragen beantworten, wenn Dörfler an ihrer Lebensweise interessiert sind. Es sind oft junge Menschen, die sich davon angezogen fühlen und sie dann begleiten. Er sagt, es sei ihre freie Entscheidung, doch Elyas sagt, die Eltern der jungen Menschen würden das anders sehen, deshalb würde man Kesselflicker nicht gern in der Nähe haben. Perrin erklärt, er würde nicht nach Gewalt suchen und hätte sich noch nie geprügelt, und höchstens zu Festtagen mal an einem Ringkampf-Wettbewerb teilgenommen. Doch wenn ihn jemand schlägt, würde er zurückschlagen, um ihn nicht zu dem Glauben zu verleiten, er könne mit ihm machen was er will. Weil einige Menschen glauben, sie könnten jeden ausnutzen und benutzen. Aram sagt mit einem bezeichnenden Blick auf Perrin, dass manche Menschen ihre niederen Instinkte nicht bezwingen können, doch Perrin entgegnet, er hätte sicher sehr oft weglaufen müssen. Aram sieht sehr wütend aus, doch Egwene mischt sich ein und sagt, sie würde diese Lebensweise sehr interessant finden. Aram ist sofort wieder gut gelaunt und entführt sie zum Tanzen. Ila sagt, das Essen sei gleich fertig, doch Aram entgegnet, er würde mit Egwene bei seinen Eltern essen und läuft mit ihr davon. Sein Lächeln ist triumphierend, als er Perrin ansieht und dieser springt auf, doch er weiß, dass er nichts tun kann und dass nichts geschehen wird. Also entschuldigt er sich bei seinen Gastgebern, doch Ila sagt, es wäre nicht seine Schuld. Raen fügt hinzu, Aram scheine das Gesetz des Blattes manchmal schwer zu finden. Perrin fragt beschämt, was mit einem Tuatha'an passiert, der das Gesetz bricht. Raen erklärt, sie müssten die Kesselflicker verlassen. Er nennt sie die Verlorenen und Ila fügt hinzu, dass solche niemals wieder Glücklich werden. Perrin fühlt sich unwohl, weil er ein so schlechtes Thema angeschnitten hat, doch er genießt das Essen von Ila, genauso wie Elyas. Nach dem Essen ist die Sonne schon beinahe untergegangen. An den Feuern sind jetzt mehr tanzende Menschen. Schläfrig beobachtet Perrin sie, während Elyas und Raen sich unterhalten. Der Sucher will dem Wolfsbruder unbedingt eine Geschichte erzählen, die er von einem anderen Stamm der Kesselflicker gehört hat. Er erzählt, dass dieser Stamm zwei Jahre zuvor durch die Wüste reiste. Perrin wird hellhörig und erfährt, dass einige Menschen gefahrlos dort hin können, Händler und Gaukler - früher auch Kaufleute aus Cairhien, bevor der Aiel-Krieg kam - weil die Aiel sie freundlich behandeln. Nur die Tuatha'an würden sie zwar beobachten, sich ihnen aber niemals nähern. Er klingt traurig, als er davon erzählt, dass erwachsene Aiel niemals singen, außer Totenklagen. Überrascht denkt Perrin, dass er sie zwar für ein Volk gehalten hat, das immer Angst haben müsste, doch sie sind eine der wenigen Menschengruppen, die furchtlos die Aiel-Wüste durchqueren könnten. Elyas warnt Raen, dass er keine Geschichte über das Lied hören will, doch Raen beruhigt ihn. Er scheint selbst nicht genau zu wissen, worum es geht. Nachdenklich berichtet er, dass junge Aiel manchmal in die Fäule gehen, um gegen Trollocs zu kämpfen. Vor zwei Jahren traf dann eine Gruppe der Tuatha'an auf eine Gruppe junger Frauen und Elyas fügt nach Perrins überraschtem Ausruf hinzu, dass Aielmädchen Kriegerinnen werden können, wenn sie das wollen. Raen erzählt weiter, dass alle Frauen bis auf eine tote waren, und diese lag im Sterben. Obwohl die Aiel eine so große Abscheu gegen die Kesselflicker haben, kroch die Frau zu den Wagen, denn sie hatte eine so wichtige Botschaft, dass sie sie auf jeden Fall weitergeben wollte. Als er berichtet, dass die Tuatha'an dreimal so viele Trolloc-Leichen bei den anderen toten Aiel-Frauen fanden, wird Elyas sofort aufmerksam und protestiert, denn die Trollocs würden niemals so weit in die Wüste hinein gehen, egal wie viele Myrddraal sie antreiben würden. Perrin sagt, Elyas würde viel über Trollocs wissen, und dieser lenkt ab, indem er Raen auffordert, weiter zu erzählen. Der Mahdi sagt, die Aiel schienen aus der Fäule gekommen zu sein, verfolgt von den Trollocs. Die junge Frau, die als einzige überlebt hatte, weigerte sich, sich helfen oder auch nur berühren zu lassen und überbrachte den Menschen nur eindringlich ihre Botschaft. Loial wird später eine ähnliche Geschichte über Aiel in einem Stedding erzählen, die die gleiche Botschaft übermitteln. (Erinnerungen an Träume (Kapitel)) : Der Blattverderber will das Auge der Welt blenden, Verlorener. Er will die Große Schlange töten. Warne die Menschen, Verlorener. Der Sichtblender kommt. Sag ihnen, sie sollen sich bereithalten für Den, Der Mit der Dämmerung Kommt. Sag ihnen... Raen erklärt, er hätte keine Ahnung, was all das bedeutet und auch nicht, für wen es bestimmt ist. Am meisten beschäftigt ihn, dass die Aiel-Frau die Tuatha'an die Verlorenen nannte, weil es ihm zeigt, wie sehr die Aiel sie verachten. Einst waren die Tuatha'an und die Aiel das gleiche Volk, doch die Tuatha'an spalteten sich ab, um das Lied zu suchen und galten ab diesem Zeitpunkt für die Da'shain Aiel als verloren. (Die Straße zum Speer (Kapitel)) Elyas sagt, die Frau hätte vielleicht schon phantasiert, weil ihre Worte für ihn keinen Sinn ergeben, doch Raen widerspricht ihm und sagt, sie hätte ganz genau gewusst, was sie sagt, es wäre ihr wichtiger gewesen als ihr eigenes Leben. Er sagt, als er ihn kommen sah, hatte er gehofft, dass Elyas ihnen bei der Deutung helfen könnte. Er will noch etwas hinzufügen, doch Elyas macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung, und so beschränkt sich der Mahdi darauf, zu sagen er wäre ein Mann, der sehr viel weiß. Raen weiß, dass Elyas Machera ein Behüter ist, weshalb er auch so viel über Trollocs weiß. (Rettung (Kapitel)) Elyas sagt, er wüsste nichts darüber und Stille senkt sich über die Gruppe. Perrin denkt über die Geschichte nach, doch er kommt auch nicht darauf, was die Botschaft bedeuten könnte. Er erinnert sich an das Auge der Welt aus seinen Träumen, doch an sie will er nicht denken. Mehr interessiert ihn, was Elyas wohl vor ihm geheim halten wollte, als Egwene schließlich zurückkehrt. Er steht auf und fragt, ob sie eine schöne Zeit hatte. Egwene erzählt, sie hätten getanzt und gelacht, was sie schon lange nicht mehr getan hat. Perrin sagt, Aram würde ihn an Wil al'Seen erinnern, von dem Egwene sich früher nie einfangen ließ. Sie wehrt ihn ab und sagt, Aram würde sie zum lachen bringen. Perrin entschuldigt sich, und plötzlich wirft sich Egwene ihm an die Brust und fängt an zu weinen. Nervös entschuldigt er sich nochmals und Egwene bittet ihn, ihr zu sagen, dass die anderen noch am Leben sind. Ernsthaft sagt er es und Egwene reibt sich die Tränen weg, dankt ihm und verabschiedet sich zur Nacht. Sie schläft bei Ila im Wagen, während er sich draußen unter dem Sternenhimmel zusammenrollt. In seinen Träumen erwarten ihn schon die Wölfe. Charaktere * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Elyas Machera * Raen * Ila * Aram Erwähnt * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon * Haral Luhhan * Alsbet Luhhan * Cenn Buie * Marin al'Vere * Wil al'Seen * Dunkler König - auch als Blattverderber und Sichtblender * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon Tiere * Bela * Springer * Scheckie * Wind (Wolf) Gruppen * Wolfsbruder * Wölfe * Tuatha'an - auch als Kesselflicker und Fahrendes Volk Berufe * Fahrender Händler Erwähnt * Familie Congar * Familie Coplin * Aiel ** Far Dareis Mai - auch Töchter des Speers * Trollocs * Myrddraal * Behüter Orte * Caralain Steppe Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Taren-Fähre ** Devenritt ** Emondsfeld *** Dorfgrün * Baerlon Gegenstände * Auge der Welt Ereignisse Erwähnt * Winternacht (Feiertag) * Zerstörung der Welt * Zeitalter der Legenden Sonstige * Aussaatsingen - als Das Lied * Weg des Blattes * Djevik K'shar - Die Sterbestätte (Für die Aiel-Wüste, Trolloc-Sprache) * Der Mit Der Morgendämmerung Kommt * Große Schlange Sprichworte * Begrüßung der Tuatha'an ** Seid willkommen an unseren Feuern. Kennt ihr das Lied? ** Euer Willkommensgruß erwärmt meinen Geist, Mahdi, so wie eure Feuer das Fleisch erwärmen, aber ich kenne das Lied nicht. ** Dann suchen wir weiter. Wie es war, so soll es sein, wenn wir uns nur erinnern, suchen und finden. Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Caralain Steppe Kategorie:Tuatha'an Kategorie:Kapitel Wolfsbruder